


hungry for it

by thorkidumpster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Breast Worship, Genital Piercing, M/M, Minor dominance kink, Nipple Piercings, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Thor is horny on main for Loki, Tongue Piercings, Trans!Loki, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: thor has admired his step brother ever since their families combined, but never imagined loki would reciprocate. for the first time in his life, he jumps on the chance to be proven wrong.





	hungry for it

**Author's Note:**

> blessed be the beta, unsung heroes. except i will be singing for mona, because without her, this fic would be hot trash
> 
> this fic does have a trans character (loki) and uses anatomically correct words because i'm a trans guy that sees no point in calling my clit a dick. if'n that's something that rustles your jimmies, this isn't the fic for you.

* * *

If Thor’s mother had managed to teach him anything, it was to respect people and keep his eyes to himself. He was stuck to that, and was proud of the fact that he has never ogled another person’s boobs or ass or whatever, no matter how attractive he found them. If nothing else could be said about Frigga, it was that.

Well, perhaps he should say that he HAD never ogled another person. Because this, he’s sure, counts as ogling. And what makes it worse is that the object of his staring is… his step-brother.

Loki hums and arches his back, giving a satisfied exhale through his nose at the crack. He’s sprawled out on the couch, reading something on his tablet. Not paying attention. Thank god, because Thor can’t take his eyes off his step-brother’s breasts.

Loki identifies as male, but he loves the androgyny of his body. Some days he dresses in his usual, severe manner that has always been masculine, but other days… Other days, he flirts with femininity. That’s not so much what he’s doing now–more that he’s just enjoying a day off, free from a binder or bra.

Which makes Thor feel even worse about his staring.

But Loki’s top is sheer, thin, worn from years of being slept in, and Thor can see the sweet, tender details of his step-brother’s nipples. And, well, the outline of Loki’s new nipple piercings–little studded barbells.

A tremor runs through Thor’s hands. He swallows once, twice, his mouth over-wet with desire. He wants to know what metal and skin taste like together. He wants to run his fingers over Loki’s breasts, feeling the mineral and the organic married. He wants… Loki.

God, but he’s always wanted Loki, ever since Odin started dating (and eventually married) Loki’s mother, Laufey. He’s only known Loki for a year, but that’s been long enough to know that he’ll never meet another person like him.

Loki shifts. His nipples are forced into little peaks by the piercing. Are they tender? More sensitive than normal? Would Loki let him tease them, kiss them, press those tiny, firm breasts together as best he can and bury his face into their softness? Thor has always imagined that Loki would, but even in a fantasy, he wants only what Loki’s comfortable with…

Tangy metal. Warm skin. Thor swallows, so thirsty he might die.

He glances up to admire Loki’s profile, wonder if his nipples are pierced with the same silver steel that loops over his lower lip–and startles when he catches Loki’s eyes.

Not unlike a cat, Loki gives him a long, slow blink. “Something on your mind, brother?”

Loki rises part way from the couch, rolling his body to face Thor in a semi-reclined position. The neckline of his shirt, torn and stretched and fraying, droops off his shoulder and gapes open. Loki’s sweet breasts are on full display.

A second too late, Thor tears his eyes away.

The smile grows wider, sharper. “Is that what’s on your mind, brother?”

“Sorry,” Thor blurts. “I’m -- I know it’s fuckin’ rude, I’m sorry.”

Loki laughs. As usual, Thor can’t tell if he’s stepped in the shit or if Loki’s going to brush it off. He stopped trying to predict his step-brother’s moods months ago. “I don’t blame you.” Loki flops back down onto the couch and Thor releases the breath he’d been holding. He’s off the hook.

It doesn’t mean he still doesn’t feel like shit for staring, though.

Crooking his arm under his head, Loki holds Thor’s eyes with an amused, though intense, gaze. Slowly, he slips his other hand under the hem of his shirt and inches it up, up, up. Skin is uncovered by the inch, skin that Thor knows from crop tops and Loki’s summer swims in a trunks-and-binder combo, but like this, the smooth, pale expanse seems entirely new.

“Loki,” Thor croaks. His palms are sweating now and his stomach quivers with arousal like it hasn’t since his first girlfriend let him feel her breasts.

Loki pauses at the boundary between breast and rib, taking in Thor’s reaction with keen and obvious pleasure. Then he chuckles, and lifts the fabric over his tits, leaving them naked to his step-brother’s hungry eyes. The metal gleams in the light, puncturing with cruel efficiency the tender pink flesh of his nipples.

“Is this what you wanted to see?” Loki taunts. He traces his fingers over his tits, swirling a fingertip around the border of his areola. “Or did you want more, brother? Did you want to touch?”

Thor’s not sure where this is going, where it’ll lead, or how it’ll end, but his dick is protesting the tightness of his pants and his head is cloudy. In for a penny, in for a pound. “Taste,” he admits. “I wanted to taste.”

Loki’s eyes widen in vindication and he removes his hand from his breast to crook a finger at his step-brother. “Then come and taste, Thor.”

Thor needs no other invitation. He hauls across the living room and falls to his knees before Loki, who deigns to shimmy into a better position that allows him to proffer a nipple for sucking. Thor opens his mouth wide, taking in a goodly amount of Loki’s breast, and presses the flat of his tongue to the nipple. He laves at it with eager strokes, groaning at the taste of the metal in his step-brother’s flesh. Then Thor narrows his field of play to just the nipple, sucking on it with the wet heat of his mouth before popping off, forcing the tender nub into the chilly outside air. He flicks the tip of his tongue over it, teasing, and his mind is blissfully clear. There are no doubts, no concerns, just the taste of his step-brother’s breast on his tongue, the tang and warmth he's imagined in his head could never come close to the real thing..

Without thinking, Thor places a hand on Loki’s waist, using the other to fumble at his own fly until, with yank of fabric, he frees his dick to offer himself at least that relief. The hand on Loki strokes his step-brother’s fevered skin with no real aim than to map more and more of what he might never touch again.

“You're like a dog,” Loki taunts, as though he himself had not jumped at the opportunity to have his tits lavished upon. Had he been dreaming of this as well? Had he only been searching for an excuse?

Loki tangles his fingers in Thor’s hair, combing them through, seemingly content to let Thor have his playtime. “Bite,” he demands, which comes more forcefully when Thor obeys. He laughs drunkenly, mewling with each pass of Thor’s tongue.

“What is it that fascinates you so?” Loki asks. “My tits or the piercings?”

When Thor doesn’t answer, Loki pulls him off by the hair.

“Both,” Thor answers. “But I’ve never… seen anyone with the piercings.”

Loki hums at this. He gives a wicked grin, then opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue as though he were begging for a cock to suck. There's a gleaming silver ball planted in the middle of the pink muscle and without thinking, Thor leans in because he wants, he needs, to taste that one too. Loki meets him eagerly, and the piercings on his lips, in his tongue—it's like nothing Thor has ever had before. “There’s one other place,” he whispers into Thor’s mouth. “Would you like to see?”

Thor nods.

As Loki falls back onto the couch, Thor’s eyes go to his navel. He’s sure he would have noticed a piercing there by now, but perhaps in his eagerness to get to his step-brother’s tits…

But there’s nothing there.

Loki shifts, lifting a leg to prop it on the back of the couch and ever-so-slightly raises his hips.

Thor’s gaze jumps back to Loki’s face. Loki’s lips stretch into a slow, placid smile, then he nods his head in the direction of the teeny grey athletic shorts he’d chosen to wear.

Thor licks his lips once, twice, with a tongue so dry it feels like sandpaper. He takes a shaky breath, holding it in for two heartbeats before he exhales in a great gust. “You’re sure you want me to--”

“Thor.” Loki reclines on the couch as regal as a Roman emperor, the skin on his breasts splotchy from Thor’s beard. He is Bacchus, he is Venus, he is sinful and pure delight. Which could very well just be Thor’s doped and sexed up animal brain talking. “Take off my fucking shorts.”

Thor shuffles on his knees to the end of the couch. He’s aware of how stupid he must look with his giant boner yanked out of his pants and swinging in front of him like the punchline to a bad joke, but he honestly does not give a shit, because he has just been invited to partake in pussy. Thor climbs up onto the couch and situates himself between Loki’s spread thighs.

Just seeing his cock displayed red and needy over Loki’s stomach, hinting how deep into him it’d go, sends a whole new wave of lust through Thor. He doesn’t doubt for even a second that Loki would take it like a champ, and the gleam in Loki’s eyes confirms that, the lips parted in hunger--

Thor loops his fingers under the waistband of the shorts and starts to slide them off. “You need to move your leg,” Thor says.

Loki chuckles, lifting his leg from off the back of the couch and drawing it in. He rests it on Thor’s shoulder, purring in satisfaction when Thor turns his head to kiss his ankle. There is a dark spot of wetness on the crotch of his shorts, turning the fabric from grey to black and Thor gulps. Loki is so wet that he's leaking, and Thor can't blame him because he's sure that his own underwear is stained as well.

Carefully, Thor draws the shorts over Loki’s calves, letting his step-brother angle his leg until he can remove the shorts entirely. Loki kicks them aside, utterly forgotten. The position of Loki’s leg cover his pussy, almost shy, and Thor slides a hand under the thigh to move it out of the way. He presses it against Loki’s torso with ease -- Jesus, he’s so bendy -- and his breath catches in his chest.

Loki’s pussy is a slick, gleaming pink. He’s utterly shaven -- waxed? -- and through the top of his testosterone-swollen clit is another piercing. This one, unlike the barbells in his tits, is a half circle.

“Taste it,” Loki commands, but he doesn’t have to; Thor’s already shuffling down to get into a better position. He’ll be damned if he breaks whatever magic spell has Loki woven on him.

Plus he really, really wants to taste Loki. Piercing, pussy, and all.

“Good thing dad sprang for the monster fucking couch,” Thor says with a laugh, wriggling down until he’s laying comfortably between Loki’s legs.

“Fucking couch, indeed.” Loki lowers his leg, running his foot over Thor’s shoulder and crooking his knee to pull Thor in. “Though I don’t think this is what he had in mind, brother.”

Thor snorts, rubbing a thumb over the outer edge of Loki’s lip, pulling it ever-so-slightly to reveal a dark hole. “I like it when you say that,” He blurts without thought, then dives in, hoping to distract Loki from further comment, but apparently he blew all his luck on the couch and getting Loki like this.

“I know,” Loki groans as Thor licks a broad swatch over his pussy. “I see how you look at me, brother.” He shudders when Thor trails his tongue, teasing, over his inner lips. “I see how you jump when I call you that. Say it, Thor. I want to hear you say it for once.”

“Brother,” Thor says, shaking from the weight of it. “My brother…”

His brother, yes.

Thor buries himself in his brother’s eager and hot pussy. He carefully laps at Loki’s clitoral hood, mindful after years of being kicked in the face by other partners for being too quick to go for the sensitive nub. He gauges Loki by the rhythmic, airy moans -- enjoying himself, but not overwhelmed.

Yet.

Tender, Thor moves to trace the piercing. When no reprimand comes, he flicks his tongue over it, eliciting a jerk of the hips accompanied by a whimper. Gradually, Thor increases the pressure he’s applying until Loki’s hips are less jerking and more grinding into his face. He takes Loki’s clit, piercing and all, into his mouth and sucks, and gets the best response of all: Loki driving his foot into Thor’s back to push him closer, panting ‘fuck, fuck, fuck!’ like a prayer.

Thor pauses for just a moment to catch his breath and ask, “Can I put a finger in you?”

“Yes, god, yes.”

Consent enthusiastically given, Thor returns to his brotherly feast and presses his finger deep into Loki’s pussy. It feels like heaven, he thinks, the hot grip of it wrapped around his finger. Perhaps, he hopes, one day his brother -- his beautiful, finicky, and capricious brother -- will allow him to wet his dick in here.

Lapping again at Loki’s clit, Thor carefully pulls on the piercing with his teeth. Thor could lay here all day, all night, eating Loki out with only those moans to sustain him. His face is sopping, covered in his brother’s pussy juice and he fucking loves it, loves how red Loki’s lips are getting from his beard, loves the taste of him, the smell of him. He slides a second finger in, fucking his brother to the rhythm of the flicker of his tongue.

“Three,” Loki gasps, “three, I can take three, I can--oh fuck!”

Thor’s third finger slides into Loki’s wet pussy as easy as the first two. An errant thought occurs, making him smirk into Loki’s clit, that three fingers were still smaller than his dick, and if this was blowing Loki’s mind, then _oh_ boy…

“Harder, you fucker, ngh!”

Thor obliges, sucking harder on Loki’s clit than he ever has anyone else's, already trained into how Loki wants things rough from the demands for biting, the constant egging on – Loki seems to crave borderline painful, and Thor crooks his fingers upwards to rub just as forcefully on the bumpy palate of Loki’s g-spot. Loki takes in great heaving breaths, nails scraping helplessly at the fabric of the couch.

A litany of ‘oh fucks!’ tumble unrestrained from Loki’s lips. He starts to seize up, his pussy rhythmically clenching around Thor’s intruding fingers until Loki spasms with a jerky cry. The heat contracts in waves, becoming so tight that Thor thinks he’ll die if he ever feels it around his dick and god, that’s a risk he’s willing to take. He chases Loki’s thrusting hips, continuing his assault on Loki’s clit until shaking thighs clamp around his head in an obvious signal to stop.

As soon as the last tremor finishes its course through Loki’s body, Thor grabs him by the hips and yanks him further down onto the couch.

“Thor,” Loki warns with eyes flashing, perhaps thinking Thor means to fuck him, but Thor just shakes his head. He clambers over Loki, across the couch, and Loki laughs as he seems to realize what his brother wants. He pinches his nipples and levels Thor with a look so seductive that it’d damn a saint, tucking his lower lip between his teeth and arching his back. “Wanna come on my tits, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” Thor grunts, beyond words. He can still taste Loki, still smell his step-brother’s pussy on his beard, and the hand jerking his cock goes lightning-fast. Loki continues fingering his tits, pulling at the piercings and moaning softly, writhing like the snake that tempted Eve with the apple under his brother..

The orgasm hits him like a fucking truck, and jizz shoots out of him to coat Loki’s tits, which Loki rubs into his skin, using as lube to further his nipple-play. Another gush comes hard, leaping out to hit his brother in the chin and Loki throws his head back to laugh. It keeps coming and coming, each forceful wave covering his brother in more cum until he’s practically a one-man bukkake show.

“Jesus,” Thor mutters, dizzy.

“Jesus, indeed,” Loki snorts. “You’d think you’d never blown your load before. Get off, you weigh a fucking ton.”

“Didn’t mind that a minute ago,” Thor grumbles. He’s too shaky to actually coordinate a graceful descent, so he just rolls off, letting himself crash to the floor.

“Next time,” Loki advises, “bring a condom.” He rolls as well with much more grace, using years of ballet or gymnastics or whatever the hell to land easily on top of Thor, straddling him. “And we’ll try this again from a different angle.”

“When is next time?”

Loki cocks his head, considering. “Ten minutes, my room?”

Thor smacks Loki on the ass to get him up. “Go, and make it five.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr under the same name because i'm back on my bullshit


End file.
